Sunshine
by Bleto
Summary: After a wild night, you and Jared can't get enough of each other, so you decide to continue your sex session next morning.


I rolled my body over the bed hoping to find the amazing body next to me; I didn't. I opened my eyes and looked at the bed thinking that maybe I had had a wild dream last night, but my covers were landing on the floor and my naked body was covered only by a sheet, and that only happened when he came to my place.

I jumped off the bed; I put my panties and a little white, semi-sheer nightgown on and went downstairs. There was a trail of clothes that started from the stairs and ended in the living room; I smiled, remembering the insanity of the night before.

I went towards the kitchen and there he was, the man I was looking for; I knew it hadn't been a dream. His bare torso shone under the sunbeams that filtered through the window behind him. I leaned on the door frame and stared how he tried to make some food. He was so concentrated on his work that didn't notice my presence. I walked towards him with a slight smile drawn on my face, "looks delicious!" I said, placing my hand on the kitchen table. There was a plate of salad on it and it really looked delicious, "does it taste as good as it seems?" I asked, looking in his eyes and smiling. "I don't know," he shrugged and grabbed a fork next to the plate; he took some salad with it and led it to my mouth, "you tell me," he smiled. I opened my mouth and let the fork enter it, and tasted the salad; it was delicious, just exactly as it seemed. The sounds in delight that came out of my mouth made him smile widely. He put the fork on the kitchen table and then returned his gaze at me. His right hand moved towards my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, brushing my skin and cradling my head in the process. I leaned my head on his hand and closed my eyes, smiling a bit. I suddenly felt his lips making a gentle pressure on mine. Soon, his other hand took my other cheek and he put some more pressure on my lips. I placed my hands on his forearms and opened my mouth a little. The kiss started to go a little more passionate, his hands made their way to my shoulders, leaving soft brushes of his fingertips on my skin. His fingers got hooked in the straps of my nightgown and he slowly began to bring them down. I moved my hands to his sides as he began a trail of hot wet kisses down my neck; I tilted my head back and opened my mouth, letting out a small moan. His lips lowered more, reaching my collarbone as he grabbed my breasts with his hands. I felt how his fingers hooked the hem of my nightgown and pulled at it slowly; it slid down and soon landed on the floor. He stroked my breasts gently with his fingertips as his mouth reached one of them; I moaned when I felt his lips on mi nipple. He sucked and nibbled it. My fingers got entwined into his hair and I pulled his face closer to my chest for his lips to get closer to my breast. His hands lowered down my back and reached my ass; he lifted me up and I surrounded his hips with my legs. He slowly put me on the kitchen table after getting rid of the things on it. He brought his head upwards my face, looked into my eyes and smiled: I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine to meet his lips. One of his hands got between us and made its way down to my intimacy. He caressed me through the fabric with the palm of his hand and smiled when I moaned and writhed to the contact of his hand. His mouth trailed kisses on my neck up to my ear, "you like that, don't you?" he whispered in it and bit my lobe, making wetter my already soaked panties.

His hand found the hem of my panties and slid inside them as he began to lick and kiss my neck down to my collarbone; I gasped between moans when one finger rubbed back and forth along me, I lifted my hips up to try to get some more of that again, but he put almost all of his weight on me, taking control.

He stopped rubbing me; both his hands took me by the hips while his lips trailed wet kisses down my belly. He licked my navel and I closed my eyes when his warm breath hit my abdomen. His hands got hooked into the hem of my panties and he slowly began to take them off as he continued dropping hot kisses on my belly, making his way lower down. I lifted my hips for him to get rid of my underwear, which soon ended up joining the nightgown. He glanced up at me and threw a mischievous smile as he slowly steadied his head between my legs. He started to kiss the inner part of my thighs, his wet lips felt so damn good against my skin, with every breath of his I would shudder from pleasure. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, each in turn, to get more aces to my intimacy. His lips were getting closer to my wetness.

I knew what was coming, he wasn't just teasing. I knew he was about to make a move and I didn't know if I was ready for it. I would know it soon.

His hands grabbed my hips and pulled at them, then I felt his mouth on my entrance and I screamed and writhed from pleasure. I laced my fingers through his tousled hair, clutching his head closer to me. His moves were slow and gentle, which drove me completely crazy. His mouth got lightly opened, letting his tongue caress me. I gasped between moans, tilting my head back, as I clenched my hands into tight fists, pulling at Jared's hair. The pleasure he was giving me was overwhelming, so much that I couldn't stop moaning and writhing. He began to work faster, which took me over the edge. I was about to come and he knew it, so he decided to stop.

My breath got caught in my throat, feeling frustrated from what had happened. Jared pushed himself upright and got rid of his underwear, when I thought he was taking way too long, he steadied himself over me and smiled at me, I felt his lips on mine and I could taste my own flavor on his lips. A moan escaped my lips and got lost in our kiss as he slowly slid into me; his lips moved towards my neck and dropped several kisses there from time to time. I tilted my head back and arched my body into him when he replaced slow thrusts by hard ones. I scrapped my nails down his back and I smiled when I felt him shudder underneath my fingers. I reached his butt and pulled him deeper into me. I brought my legs up to wrap them around his waist. He began to thrust faster as he growled against the skin of my neck; his unsteady breath drove me insane and made my arousal bigger… a lot bigger.

His thrusts were harder and faster, and I couldn't stop moaning. I placed my hands on his sides and dug my fingertips on them, I was so close to get my release and I wanted him close enough to hear me scream out his name.

He leaned onto his elbows, putting almost all of his sweaty body on mine. He growled near my ear as he thrusted harder, deeper.

Nails dug into his back, head-tilted back, eyes closed, never-ending moans. I was so close.

_So. Close._

"Look at me," he hardly said without stop thrusting. I tried, but couldn't. I was right over the edge, "look at me," he demanded in a hoarse voice, I opened my eyes and looked at him, my gaze met his and I perceived something new in it, something that I couldn't discover what it was.

I felt those little spasms all over my body, announcing that the climax was near. One thrust on the right spot and I slid into the greatest pleasure I had ever experienced. I screamed out his name as I tilted my head and arched my body into him. I dug my nails so hard into his back that he complained by growling. Soon enough he got his release, he snarled against my neck and I felt how his elbows shuddered from the overwhelming orgasm he was experiencing, just knowing that made me wish start all over again. He dropped his body completely on mine. His head fell in the crook of my neck, fitting perfectly in it.

I wrapped my fingers into his tousled hair and nibbled his earlobe, tasting his sweat. One of his hands found its way to my head and he laced his fingers through my hair.

Both of us were catching our breath, or at least trying to do so. His warm breath hit against my neck as I unwrapped my legs from his waist. He dropped a wet kiss on the crook of my neck and then bit a little; I moaned. "My name sounds so damn hot when it comes out of your lips," he said and nuzzled my neck, then he lifted his head up and looked right into my eyes, "that was amazing," said he, in a hoarse voice. I smiled, taking a strand of hair away from his forehead, "it was, but the salad you made ended up on the floor," I said. He gazed at me for a little bit while he passed his fingers through my hair, "well," he shrugged and smiled, throwing at me a mischievous look, "it wasn't that good, after all."


End file.
